


Day Lilies

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, M/M, Mommy Kink, Oral Sex, god suga you FORGOT TO WRAP THE WILLY, suga tops btw, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having sex with Suga is completely different from having sex with anyone else. </p><p>Or in which, Suga and Hinata discover a new kink and run with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Lilies

Having sex with Suga is completely different from having sex with anyone else. Hinata had been with a few people since he had started high school – including Daichi, Yamaguchi, Kenma, and even a threesome with Oikawa and Kageyama- and none of it could even be considered within the realm of what sex with Suga was. Sex with Suga was emotional. It was heartfelt, and each murmured word of adoration and support from Suga’s thin lips felt like getting hit by a truck, something felt in his whole body. Hinata couldn’t deny that it fascinated him, from the way Suga kissed to the way his small but calloused hands ran along Hinata’s sensitive skin.

Sucking Suga’s cock was a religious experience. To be able to draw sweet, gentle moans from Suga was a blessing in itself. Suga’s skin tasted sweet, especially in comparison to the taste of Oikawa’s lips after their practice game, and Hinata could feel the addiction starting as he lapped along the tip. Suga’s fingers were resting in his hair, not tugging or knotting it up, but almost petting it in a way, as he praised, “You’re being such a good boy, Shouyou.” The words sent shivers down Hinata’s spine, his own small hands coming to rest on Suga’s thighs as he started sucking along the tip gently.

As Hinata dipped his head, taking more of Suga’s not-that-long-but-certainly-not-small cock into his mouth, Suga’s breath hitched ever so slightly, giving Hinata a little bit more motivation. There was just something about Suga - his demeanor that had Hinata wanting to do nothing but please him and make him, well, _proud_. So, he started sucking harder, his hands spurring into action as he stroked the base, taking his sweet time before he would reveal his favorite little trick: Hinata had no gag reflex. For his larger lovers, it had been the perfect opportunity to fuck his face without worry and take in the erotic sight of the tiny redhead on their cock.

When Suga’s hips were starting to twitch, Hinata decided to unveil his ability, pulling off to take a deep breath and wink at Suga before taking Suga’s cock down to the base. Although it seemed obvious that Suga had been deepthroated before by the lack of wonder in his reaction, it was still an amazing pleasure that not even one of the gentlest, most self-controlled member of their team was able to resist rocking his hips. “That’s it, Shouyou! Shit, that’s so good,” Suga gasped, fingers tightening ever so slightly.

Hinata knew Suga was going to cum even before the other could warn him (he had learned how to tell very quickly, especially after the incident with Kageyama), and pulled off, sucking along the tip hard and stroking the length of it with warm fingers, encouraging Suga to cum in his mouth versus his throat. Despite how everything about Suga was sweet, and pleasant, Suga was the kind of person who had a violent orgasm, his thighs clamping down on Hinata’s head, holding him in place, and his cum shot like ropes, coating the roof of Hinata’s mouth in an unpleasant manner.

Hinata pulled off when Suga finally relaxed, politely spitting into the bedside trashcan when Suga wasn’t looking. Hinata surged up quickly though, capturing Suga’s lips into a kiss and wrapping his arms around his neck. Now that Hinata had taken the edge off, it was time for prep and sweet kisses. Suga’s hands, previously inactive, started making their way downwards, running over each minor bruise and cut from practices, and the handful of bite marks and hickeys that remained from his last encounter with Oikawa.

It isn’t long before Suga is breaking the kiss, trailing his lips down until they are nibbling along Hinata’s jaw. “Be a dear and grab the lube, Shouyou,” he murmured against his skin, pulling one hand away to point to the bottle on the nightstand, brought out for this special encounter. Hinata huffed, but leaned back, just able to reach the bottle without having to remove himself from Suga’s warm lap.

It was only a mild surprise to find that it was “Virgin’s Cherry” flavored, and Hinata couldn’t help the chuckle that fell from his lips, though it was soon accompanied by a huff as Suga laid him down on his stomach, moving over the boy to straddle his thighs and taking the lube from his hands. Much to Hinata’s dismay, Suga decided that it was time to begin teasing, just rubbing Hinata’s upper thighs, his knuckles occasionally just brushing the bottom of Hinata’s plush cheeks in such a way that had the boy shuddering and squirming.

When one of Suga’s hands were removed and the sound of a bottle cap snapping up could be heard, Hinata thought he would be finally getting what he wanted, letting out a gentle sigh of relief and managing to get his legs spread a bit wider despite Suga’s insistent weight on them Surely enough, thin fingers were soon spreading his cheeks, and an index finger found its way to his entrance, rubbing in circles to spread the lube and tease just that little bit more. “Please,” Hinata whined, hips pressing up ever so slightly to encourage Suga to just get on with it.

The first knuckle of Suga’s index finger was pushed in, drawing another huff from Hinata. But it wasn’t until after a minute of shallowly finger fucking Hinata with just that first knuckle that things got…interesting. Suga had finally decided to fuck Hinata with the rest of that finger, starting to stretch him more seriously so that they could be ready to move onto the main event. It was by chance that Suga was able to brush against Hinata’s prostate, despite not really trying to hit it at all.

It was enough to surprise Hinata, making him moan out.

“Mommy!”

For a second, everything stopped and the air around them grew thick. Hinata was silently freaking out, worried that he had actually just ruined everything. The whole mood they had built up until that point seemed to be shattered, and Hinata started to squirm, ready to turn over and apologize, when Suga’s finger started to fuck him with a fervor.

“That’s it. You’re being such a good boy for Mommy, Shouyou,” Suga murmured, pressing another finger into him and stretching him out, methodically pressing against his prostate with every few thrusts of his fingers just to get Hinata to shake and moan under him.

Hinata’s fingers knotted in the bedsheets now, his cheeks bright red as he tried to hide how embarrassed he was to be enjoying calling Suga, his senpai, his lover, _mommy_. He murmured it often now, unable to stop it from spilling from his lips with each particularly hard press against his prostate, and felt his own cock jump every time Suga moaned in response to it.

It isn’t long before Suga is manhandling him onto his back again, pouring more lube onto his fingers to slick his cock, breathing out, “Almost there, baby, almost there.” It almost seemed like Suga had no refractory period, cock already hard once more and most definitely ready to deliver the kind of pleasure that Hinata had been waiting on.

That’s how they found themselves like this; Hinata’s legs wrapped around Suga’s thin waist, hips thrusting back, arms scraping down Suga’s back. Each thrust pulled out another moan, “Mommy, please,” and had Hinata shaking with his own pleasure, trying to contain it and not try to take control from Suga; trying to be a good boy.

One of Suga’s hands was holding up Hinata’s hips, the other roaming across the flushed expanse of Hinata’s skin. Occasionally it would stop to tweak a nipple, or ghost across his cock, trying to garner further reactions from the boy. Every time Hinata was especially loud, he earned Suga’s moaned praises, which was as good as gold as far as Hinata was concerned.

It was a rush to completion, filled with filthy muttered moans and more than a few "You're being such a good boy for your Mommy, Shouyou”s. Sooner than either of them would like to admit, though, they were reaching the breaking point.

Hinata finished first, his whole body shaking as Suga stroked his cock with a tight hand and precise movements, taking care in bringing Hinata to his absolute edge. He came with one last cry, “Oh god, fuck, Mommy, please,” before spilling cum in thick ropes over his chest.

Suga wasn’t far behind, but when he went to pull out, Hinata’s legs tightened, pulling him back in. “Cum inside, Mommy,” Hinata rasped out, amber eyes looking upwards to catch sight of Suga’s face when he came.

This orgasm seemed more intense than the last, and Suga let out a surprisingly loud, guttural moan as he spilled over, his hands shaking from where they were tightly gripping Hinata’s hips now. His face scrunched up a bit, Hinata noticed through his own haze of pleasure, revealing a cute pair of dimples.

In the aftermath, Hinata was breathless as his legs gave out, spread wide on the bed. He could feel Suga’s cum starting to leak out already, and he tried desperately to hold it in. This was his favorite part of the aftermath, save for the post-coital kisses that he was so fond of. Though he disliked the taste of cum, feeling its warmth gave him something to focus on as he came down from his pleasure high.

“Shouyou, baby boy, spread your legs. It’s Mommy’s responsibility to clean up, after all,” Suga murmured, somehow retaining his lusty tone even as his voice was hoarse from his orgasm moan. He settled down between his legs, eyes set on that twitching hole, and licked his lips.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The day lily represents mothers in the language of flowers.


End file.
